Celeborn's Doppelganger
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Edgar finds out through the mysterious Annabelle that he is indeed the Doppelganger of an elf...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Celeborn's Doppelganger

By: LadyErestor83

**see? this is what happens when I watch too much LOTR and Vampire Diaries...**

**also don't get too into it..its only 5 chapters long...**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything familiar...I promise..**

**Doppelganger: a ghostly double or counterpart of a living person**

**A/N: This is technically a crossover...it's LOTR/Asylum..which is good...**

**LOTR characters used: Celeborn, Galadriel, Celebrian, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin...**

**Asylum Characters used: Edgar, Stella, Nick, and Peter...**

**OC's: Annabelle and Elithraniel..and who ever else pops up lol (if its an actual character from something I will let you know though**

**summary: Edgar finds out through the mysterious Annabelle that he is indeed the Doppelganger of an elf...**

CHAPTER 1

Annabelle sat across the room from Edgar. He had been confined to solitary for three weeks now. He practically glared at her.

" What do you want?"

Annabelle did not reply. Her eyes were stuck on Edgar's face. It looked strangely familiar. Annabelle thought of a drawing she had seen in an old book she was reading. Her mouth nearly dropped open. It was impossible. How could it be that Edgar and Lord Celeborn looked exactly alike?

XXXXXXXX

" Ada..."

Celeborn held up his hand.

"Elithraniel, you know it is not possible."

Celebrian stood at her sister's side.

" We saw it in Naneth's mirror. He looks just like you. The woman sitting with him is a...what did naneth call her?"

Elithraniel thought for a moment.

" A witch. A powerful one."

Celeborn groaned.

" Why do you believe in this nonsense?"

Celebrian pouted.

" It is not nonsense. Naneth says he is your doppel...your doppel..."

"Doppelganger." Elithraniel said.

Celeborn shook his head at his daughters and ushered them out of his talan. Why did Galadriel do this to him? He sat in a nearby chair and poured himself some dwarven brandy. A doppelganger? Someone from his bloodline that looked identical to him? It was impossible considering after Elithraniel, Celebrian, and their children were born, there were no others beyond that. Celeborn relaxed in his chair and chuckled.

"Doppelganger."

TBC...

**if you think this is a stupid concept, tell me and I'll take down the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**here we go again...**

CHAPTER 2

Edgar looked around the room. Annabelle had left to speak with Peter. He stood from his chair, noticing a book on Annabelle's desk. He picked it up slowly, realizing the book seemed old. Looking at the book cover, he smiled. It was entitled: The Elves of Middle Earth. He opened the book, flipping through the pages. He stopped on one chapter entitled: Celeborn. Interested, Edgar sat down and read about the elf from Doriath, who had eventually become The Lord of Lothlorien. Edgar smiled as he turned to the next page, but then deadpanned upon seeing a picture of tHe Lord of Lorien.

" How do we look exactly alike?" Edgar wondered, his mouth agape.

He heard the door open and dropped the book back on the desk. Annabelle came and stood beside him.

" Read something you liked Edgar?"

Edgar turned to Annabelle, a look of confusion painting his face.

" Why do I look exactly like an elf named Celeborn?"

Annabelle shrugged.

"I am unsure. I have arranged a meeting with his wife Lady Galadriel. I will be leaving for Lorien in a few hours and you are coming with me."

XXXXXXXX

Galadriel sat on the bed she shared with her husband. It was done. Annabelle would be in Lorien on the morrow. She sighed heavily. Only she knew who Annabelle truly was. A powerful witch, yes, but also one born in middle earth amongst the elves. At least that is what most thought. In truth, Annabelle was the half sister of the three brothers of Lorien. Her birth name was Eäradë, but when Annabelle had figured about her powers she used a spell to make her appearance appear human. Galadriel shook her head. All elves had a certain power, but Annabelle was different. She had the ability to make fire to light candles amongst the other things. Where those powers came from, no one knew. Galadriel laid on the bed beside her husband. Eäradë would be here on the morrow.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**having fun so far? heres the humor LMAO..**

**A/N: by the way, the words ' witchy ju-ju ' are something I got from the Vampire Diaries TV series...**

CHAPTER 3

Annabelle and Edgar arrived in Lothlorien the following morning morning using some sort of Annabelle's witchy ju-ju. Edgar raised an eyebrow at her.

" I knew you were different."

Annabelle led him up some stairs that looked as though they were walking through the trees. They came to a halt in front of Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin.

" Hello Eäradë." They said in unison.

Annabelle smiled at her brothers.

" Hello toren nin." She replied.

Haldir's eyes fell upon Edgar. His mouth dropped open.

" He looks exactly like..."

" Lord Celeborn." Rumil finished for him.

Orophin's eyes widened.

"How is this possible?"

" Now now my marchwardens. Do not crowd him."

The brothers turned and saw Galadriel.

" W-we were only c-curious m-m l-lady." Haldir stuttered.

Before Galadriel could say another word, Haldir grabbed his brothers and they ran off. Annabelle laughed for a moment before she turned to Galadriel.

" Where is Lord Celeborn?"

" Right here."

Celeborn sounded groggy from where he stood behind Annabelle. Edgar turned and looked at Celeborn. The elf and man stared at each other for a long while. Suddenly, Elithraniel and Celebrian came up the stairs.

" Told you so Ada." They said in unison.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**monday will be the end of this story...you are about to find out how this whole doppelganger thing is possible..**

CHAPTER 4

Annabelle opened a large book that she had brought with her.

" According to this, Edgar and Lord Celeborn are of the same bloodline."

Elithraniel looked at her in confusion.

" How is that possible?"

Annabelle looked at the book once more.

" It seems that Lord Celeborn's Ada had three sons. One of them must of produced Edgar somewhere down the line."

Celebrian wrinkled her nose.

" But then why do they look exactly alike?"

" Probably plastic surgery." Edgar muttered.

Annabelle glared at him.

" Edgar..." she said sternly.

Galadriel took the book from Annabelle.

" It is also possible he could have been sent by the valar."

" As a clone of an elf." Edgar muttered, a little louder than before.

"Edgar!"

Annabelle knew that Edgar was trying her patience on purpose. Celeborn took the book from his wife, finally finding the answer they had all been seeking.

" From the looks of this ancient tome you call a book, Edgar is my descendent and I am his ancestor."

Annabelle raised an eyebrow at him. From what Edgar could tell, that look meant 'shut up now'. Galadriel already knew what Celeborn meant as did their daughters, but one elf who had been eavesdropping had to know.

"How is that possible?" Haldir asked from a few feet away.

Celeborn hid behind Galadriel, not wanting Annabelle to use her freaky witchy powers on him.

" I was with one other previous to Galadriel and that was Annabelle."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so this is the end...**

CHAPTER 5

Edgar looked from Celeborn back to Annabelle.

" Wait..so shouldn't I be an elf?"

Annabelle shook her head.

" Not all descendants of elves are elves."

Edgar looked at them in confusion.

" So when did the elven line turn human?"

Annabelle looked at Celeborn, then back at Edgar

" Celeborn and I had a son. We named him Raella. He had children of his own and one his grandchildren wed a human."

Edgar rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, the child chose to not be an elf and married another human?"

Celeborn nodded, nearly laughing when he saw Annabelle's mouth drop open in shock. How did Edgar know so much?

XXXXXXXX

Edgar and Celeborn sat in the talan that Celeborn shared with Galadriel. They had been talking about both of their lives, which unnerved poor Celeborn. His doppelganger had committed murder and was locked up in an..institution.. What ever that was. Edgar had listened to Celeborn's life history, which judging by how Celeborn looked, was no easy task. Celeborn finally decided to ask the question he really had wanted an answer to.

"How did you meet Annabelle?"

Edgar set down his water glass.

" She is my councelor at the asylum."

XXXXXXXX

The elves waved goodbye to Edgar and Annabelle. Annabelle performed her witchy juju and transported them back to the hospital. Once they were out of sight, Galadriel smacked Celeborn upside the head.

" You forgot to tell Annabelle that Raella is here."

Celeborn shrugged.

" I didn't forget."

He pulled something out of his robes.

"She will be back again."

Galadriel shook her head.

" No she won't."

Celeborn grinned.

" She will if she wants her Elves of Middle Earth book back."

~*THE END*~


End file.
